


His Annie

by Odesta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Erotica, F/M, Married Couple, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odesta/pseuds/Odesta
Summary: Noticing the tear in his wife's eyes he took her face between his hands, gazing lovingly down at her, "You're beautiful, my Annie."Before she could reply Finnick pressed his lips to hers, gently at first as he showed his wife just how beautiful she was.Finnick cupped his wife's breasts as they kissed, making her moan in his mouth. She melted in his mouth as he kissed her passionately. She moved her lips in sync with his, feeling the affection between them as her eyes blew up with more tears.Their tongues danced in the mouths of each other as Finnick caressed Annie's body with his fingertips. He started to press his dick into her tight cunt, making her moan and break her kiss."The dinner," she said, breathing heavily."Screw the dinner, I'm going to fuck your pussy until you're too sore to walk," Finnick exclaimed.Finnick slowly started to reach deep into his wife. Annie gasped as he slipped his cock into her wetness.
Relationships: Annie Cresta/Finnick Odair, Johanna Mason & Finnick Odair, Katniss Everdeen/Johanna Mason
Kudos: 6





	His Annie

"You're so lucky to have a man like him, you're pushing above your weight," Cashmere whispered as she sipped her latte, aware she was getting under Annie's skin again.

Annie stayed still, thinking about her husband. She knew the Cashmere was right, that he was just too good for her. She saw how other people stared at them when they were together, wondering why a guy like him was with a woman like her. She wouldn't lie, it was troubling her.

"I mean, he even brings you flowers home. Gosh, I wish Peeta would do that for me!" Cashmere continued as Annie sat quietly, thinking about her husband.

Annie could hear the frustration in her friend's voice, Cashmere had always been a jealous person, and it wasn't a secret either.

"Can we stop talking about Finnick, please," whispered Annie, feeling absolutely shit about herself.

Cashmere raised her perfectly plucked eyebrow at her, holding her latte between her palms, "I heard he's been getting close with that secretary of his, Johanna."

Annie felt the shape of a knot at the back of her throat, she didn't want to hear about it. Not again. She had heard the reports of him fucking a girl in the office just last month. It was verified bullshit of his workers, and she trusted her husband. But her mind was always filled with doubt.

A smirk formed on Cashmere's lips as Annie's stomach twisted in nausea, she didn't know why she decided to meet her in the first place. She had a suspicion that Cashmere just wanted to meet her to rub something in her face, but she didn't expect that.

"And who told you that?" Annie bit out through clenched teeth as she grabbed her purse off the floor.

Cashmere pursed her lips, "A few people. What do you expect? It was bound to happen."

Annie gaped at her friend, shaking her thoughts away, gripping her handbag in her hand as she retrieved her phone from the table.

"I'm leaving, don't contact me again." She spoke softly so she didn't cause a scene but inside, she wanted nothing more than to scream at the woman in front of her.

Cashmere sat down suddenly on the table, her eyes widening slightly, "Come on, don't be like that."

Annie didn't reply as she walked out of the cafe, her mood dampened considerably as she made her way home.

***

Annie looked down at her naked body in horror, not getting the tight body that used to drive her husband wildly after giving birth to her two children. Her breasts were getting bigger with every baby, filled with her sweet milk, and she knew that was the one thing that Finnick enjoyed. Although bigger, they were illustrated with stretch marks, marks that brought tears to her eyes.

She hadn't changed much, her stomach was still flat with extra stretch marks that were still in the process of fading. Her face was slightly older, wrinkles starting to show in the corner, or her eyes arising from ageing. The once bright light was gone, and her weary eyes looked back at her. The emergency c-section needed to deliver her second child had left a noticeable scar, which she concealed with her lacy panties.

It had been five months since she had given birth to her second child, and more than five months since she had allowed her husband to touch her. She was too ashamed of her appearance, she had it in her mind that she wasn't going to want her now. She wasn't the same woman he had married, she was wrong in her mind.

With Cashmere's words still ringing in her ears, she understood why Finnick would cheat. Two children had caused a lot of damage to her body, and the lack of sex had to make him insane.

She grabbed a robe when Finnick came back from work, because she didn't want him to see her naked. Their last child had absolutely knocked on what was left of her confidence, and then Cashmere's words were echoed over and over again in her head.

Tonight was a date night, Annie's brother and his wife, Gale and Madge, had their children to let the couple spend some quality time together, but Annie was anxious. Their last date night ended with the creation of their little princess. And now she had to deal with the allegation of cheating.

"Annie, I'm home!" Finnick called as he took his coat off his broad shoulders.

He smiled as he heard her moving about up the stairs, his dick throbbed at the thought of his beautiful wife.

The grin fell from his face when he saw food cooking in the kitchen, and he had planned to take his wife for a romantic meal before going to the hotel for the night. He was so happy all day that he almost blew his load when she sent him a photo of the dress she was planning to wear at their next charity event. Finnick had gone through a lot of solid rock meetings with the image of his Annie bent over his desk. It's been too long since she let him be close to her.

"I'll be down in a minute," Annie called down the stairs as she heard Finnick walk into the kitchen.

Her eyes searched the room before settling on her discarded shorts and crop top. She didn't think it would be prudent to get close to Finnick in her dress alone, considering how badly her body needed some relief. She didn't want him to see her naked. She was afraid he was going to be disgusted.

After getting dressed she quickly ran down the stairs to greet her handsome husband who was sitting at the dining table with a glass of wine.

Finnick felt his dick strain in the tightness of his pants as his wife's vixen stepped into the kitchen in tight shorts and a very revealing top that revealed her swollen breasts and hard nipples. She was the hottest woman he'd ever seen. Her perfect, tight pussy, sticking out of her shorts, waiting to be fucked. Finnick's sea-green eyes were fixed to Annie's exquisite body as she made her way to the stove to turn the heat up before she cut some vegetables.

She glanced over her shoulder with a blush on her cheeks, he hadn't looked at her like that since before she had given birth five months ago.

Finnick watched her move about the kitchen with ease, he couldn't believe he had got himself such a sexy, passionate woman who could still look innocent with her embarrassed flushes and giggles.

It was too much for Finnick. He was super horny, and his gorgeous half-naked wife stood right in front of him practically begging to be fucked. He lost it and walked up to his wife, not saying a thing.

He stood behind her and put his hand to her body, groping her breasts through the thin material of her top. He groaned as he cupped her beautiful breast in his rough hand, and forgot how perfect they were.

"Dinner will be ready soon," Annie said, continuing with her chopping.

She didn't want him to see her hideous body but his touch felt too good to stop him.

Finnick breathed in sharply and pushed away the thought of taking her right that second. He pressed his crotch to her ass and brought both of his arms around her body, embracing her. He rubbed her breast with one hand and moved his other down towards her pussy. He felt her naked shaved pussy with his fingers as he slid into her shorts, lightly teasing her clit.

Annie moaned as her head rolled back to his touch, shutting her eyes. Finnick kissed her neck up and down as she kept pressing her body to his. He inserted one finger into her tight cunt, feeling how wet she was as he became painfully hard.

Her breath hitched at the invasion as she clutched onto the kitchen worktop.

"Fuck, I'm going to ruin the dinner." Annie groaned, she couldn't hold back any longer.

Her body was filled with relief as his finger disappeared from her cunt, and his hand left her breast. Finnick removed the material from her top before taking it out of her, quickly grabbed her shorts and removed them, leaving her fully nude.

He undressed his pants, pulling them down to expose his cock. He put his hand on her ass and squeezed it hard as he pushed his dick in between her tight, round cheeks until his dick pressed into her wet slit.

"Please," she pleaded, all her thoughts from earlier now gone. She didn't realize how desperate she was for her husband.

Annie gasped as his dick pressed into her, arching her back and leaning gently over the kitchen counter. Finnick bent over her to make another grope of her fine, strong breasts.

As he did, he felt his dick press hard on his wife's wetness lips. He placed his rough hands on either side of her waist, squeezing her rear. She moved her weight slightly, allowing his dick's head to enter her.

"Finnick!" She cried as he buried his dick deep inside of her pussy, feeling her clench around him as he held her tightly.

He pulled out of her, he didn't want to take her like this, he wanted to look at her.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she turned to look at him, a tear in her eye.

After their children, didn't he enjoy it with her anymore? Wasn't she enough to satisfy him? Cashmere's words played in her head as her stomach dropped, she trusted him, but maybe the other woman would have attracted him more.

He quickly took off his shirt and the rest of his clothing. Then he picked her up, squeezed her ass, and set her on the edge of the counter, grinding his big dick against her wet pussy.

Noticing the tear in his wife's eyes he took her face between his hands, gazing lovingly down at her, "You're beautiful, my Annie."

Before she could reply Finnick pressed his lips to hers, gently at first as he showed his wife just how beautiful she was.

Finnick cupped his wife's breasts as they kissed, making her moan in his mouth. She melted in his mouth as he kissed her passionately. She moved her lips in sync with his, feeling the affection between them as her eyes blew up with more tears.

Their tongues danced in the mouths of each other as Finnick caressed Annie's body with his fingertips. He started to press his dick into her tight cunt, making her moan and break her kiss.

"The dinner," she said, breathing heavily.

"Screw the dinner, I'm going to fuck your pussy until you're too sore to walk," Finnick exclaimed.

Finnick slowly started to reach deep into his wife. Annie gasped as he slipped his cock into her wetness.

"Oh fuck," she moaned, arching her back.

"You feel so good." Finnick groaned as he continued to fill his wife.

As he slowly slipped his manhood into her wetness the rest of the way, he eventually hit her hilt. Finnick stopped for a moment, giving her time to adapt to his size, after so many months.

Finnick bent over and pressed Annie's mouth to his. She kissed him very eagerly. Their tongues swirled in each other's mouths while Finnick's hands groped her body, his dick still buried deep inside her pussy.

"Finn, hurry up," she complained, breaking their kiss as his enormous dick stretched her pussy, filling her completely.

"Hurry up what?" He asked, teasing her.

"Don't make me beg. Please, just fuck me!" She demanded, rubbing her hips desperately against his.

Finnick has complied this time. He removed his dick halfway and pushed back roughly, hitting his balls off her ass with a hard thrust.

"Fuck!" Annie shrieked in pain, biting her lip.

He allowed the pain to fade before moving in and out again, beginning to pick up speed.

"Oh God! Fuck me!" She screamed, bucking her hips against his every movement.

Finnick, now at full speed, pistoned in and out of his wife's tight cunt, fucking her little frame like she was a doll.

"Yes! Yes! Fuck yes! Don't stop!" She screamed, rolling back her head and closing her eyes.

Finnick continued to pound his dick into his wife while his hands roamed over her hips and squeezed her ass.

"God, you're so fucking sexy," Finnick growled, his grip on her becoming tighter.

Finnick picked her up from the counter, squeezing her round, tight ass. She wrapped her legs around her waist as he held her against the wall, his dick already buried inside her.

"Oh fuck! I'm getting close!" Finnick yelled, tensing up as he continued to fuck Annie as roughly as he could.

"Me too, Finn!" Annie said between moans.

"Pregnant," Finnick stated randomly, nearing his end.

"Finni-" Annie tried to say, getting cut off by Finnick once again.

"I'll fill your tight pussy with my cum. I'll fuck you again and again until you're pregnant with another child," said Finnick, still fucking his wife against the wall.

The thought of his sexy wife filled with his cum and pregnant again with his seed began to send him over the edge.

"Finnick!" She was interrupted by Finnick tensing up and pushing inside her one last time.

She neared her climax as Finnick began to shoot ropes of his cum deep into her pussy.

"Oh fuck, I'm cumming!" He yelled, filling her up with his hot cum.

She screamed, beginning to orgasm on his dick as he filled her.

"Cum inside me, make me pregnant again!" she convulsed on his dick against the wall, her pussy squeezing his big dick like a vice.

Finnick kept emptying his balls deep inside his wife. His wife buckled against his body, losing herself to the shattering orgasm of her body.

Finnick pressed her lips again, drawing the rest of her cum into her womb as she milked every last drop. He had filled her to the brim with more cum than she had ever felt before.

She broke the kiss once again, screaming out in delight as he finished pumping his cum deep into her pussy.

"Oh God! You're filling me up so much!" She yelled, coming down from her orgasm.

Finnick, still holding his wife against the wall, picked her up again and moved to the living room, his dick still inside her tight pussy. Weak from his orgasm, he walked into the middle of the room and gently lowered to the floor, laying his wife down on her back on the cold wood.

Annie arched her back as she felt the coldness of the floor touching her naked body, breathing sharply as Finnick removed his cock from her cum-filled womb. He slumped next to her, rolled over and breathed heavily as he tried to recover.

Annie, slowly recovering herself, could feel his still hot cum slipping out of her pussy and onto her leg. She rolled over on her side, her hardened nipples, tender to his assault, pressing into his bare chest.

"That was amazing," she said, snuggling against his side, her hand roaming his chest.

Finnick stared down at her, put his arm around her body and cupped her butt as she leaned against him.

"You're so sexy, love," he said, looking at her body still with lust in his eyes.

"Thank you," she mumbled, blushing, leaning in to kiss him once more.

She pressed her lips softly against his and his hands caressed her ass.

"I love you," he stated as their lips parted.

It was no longer the shy kisses she had been giving him the past few months.

"I love you too," she beamed.

She suddenly looked down, placing her hand on her womb, rubbing it slightly.

"I hope you're pregnant, you look unbelievable when you carry my children," he said, grinning.

Finnick moved her back, rolled over her, groping her beautiful breasts in his hands. He looked into her eyes as they kissed again until they heard the sound of the fire alarm.

"Oh shit!" Annie cursed, breaking her kiss and pushing Finnick away from her. "The food!" Finnick rose from her, smiling slightly at her panic. "Hey!" she said, bashing him in the chest.

"It's not funny! The whole house could have caught fire!" she grumbled, running to the door. She switched off the oven as the fire alarm shut off.

"We're going to need a bigger house for all our children anyway," Finnick said with a cheeky smile.

He hit her bare ass roughly, pushing her in the direction of the stairs, causing her to yelp in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

"Go get dressed, I'm taking you out for dinner." he grinned, his original idea coming forward after all. Finnick watched her butt bounce through the stairs. He could see some of his cum flowing down the inside of her thigh.

Annie turned from the top of the stairs, talking to him again, "You'd better put your clothes back on." He was half listening, mostly looking at his wife's perky, gorgeous breasts. She turned back and vanished into their room. Finnick, now snapping out of his gaze, rushed to the kitchen to pick up his clothing. He grabbed it all and put it back.

After a few minutes, Annie came back wearing a stunning evening gown that hugged her body. Finnick reached for her, holding her and squeezing her cheeks in his hand. He pulled her to his side, and her hard nipples poked through the fabric of her dress.

"Baby, we can't-" she tried to say, interrupted by Finnick again. He kissed her lips quickly and groped her nice, round ass with his hands. She moaned in his mouth and kissed him fiercely.

"I can't help myself." Finnick chuckled, breaking off the embrace. He gazed down at the beautiful body of his wife with desire in his eyes.

"I'm hungry," Annie breathed out, her stomach growling.

Finnick moved his hands from her ass to her perky breasts, cuddling with one hand while he pulled her dress up with the other, putting his hand on her shaved pussy. Reaching down, he rubbed her pussy lips gently, still oozing with his cum.

"No panties?" Finnick said, grinning as he teased his wife's clit slowly. Annie cried as he pushed a finger into her wetness.

"Finnick!" she said, gasping from the pleasure. "You're going to ruin my dress."

"Well, I'm going to fuck you every chance I get," Finnick removed his hand from her dripping cunt, picked her up by the hips and placed her on the counter.

He roughly pressed his mouth to hers, their tongues swirling together.

After another round and another change of clothing, they went out for dinner. Annie felt much better about herself and her husband, who were constantly clinging to her every chance they had. When the children went to sleep at night, he was like an uncaged beast. He fucked her a chance he'd ever have. At the honeymoon point, they felt more like a young married couple than 28-year-olds.

***

"This is Johanna," Finnick introduced the gorgeous woman beside him to his wife who could feel her stomach drop.

Johanna, the woman with whom Cashmere accused Dimitri of sleeping. She had wanted to forget the allegation, but now she saw just who Johanna was, and she felt nauseous.

The pixie woman stood beside Finnick, a dress covering her body, modest for work but still showing off all her curves. She looked to be in her mid-twenties, as Annie couldn't help but glance at her husband. In front of her, she felt profoundly self-conscious.

"Hi," Annie mumbled as politely as she could despite the fire burning in the pit of her stomach.

Annie had never been a jealous person, but now she couldn't help. Finnick made her feel amazing, but often she looked at herself and listened to other people around her and couldn't understand why he was with her, why he decided to have so many children with her.

"She's been working with me on a new project," Finnick stated, unaware of the thoughts that were coursing through his wife's head.

"Oh." It was all Annie could think about as she bit her lip. Looking down at her own dress that revealed some baby weight still lingering.

Johanna waves at Annie as she walked over to her. With outstretched arms, she pulled her into an embrace that left Annie rigid.

"It's so lovely to meet you, Finnick talks about you all the time. I hope you like what we've come up with." She said as she broke the hug.

Annie was baffled as she looked at the woman who had just hugged her. She wasn't used to random people doing a thing like that. Particularly those who were accused of sleeping with her husband.

"Hands off," Finnick warned with a smile pulling at his lips as he raised an eyebrow at Johanna.

"Please, I have a girlfriend," Johanna scoffed as they bickered between each other.

Annie felt as if a slab had been lifted off her chest. She had never been so relieved in all her life at hearing those words.

Guilt nagged in her mind, she thought she trusted her husband yet she had thought about him fucking the woman standing in front of her.

"Lovely to meet you," she replied warmly at the woman, feeling less tense as they stood in Finnick’s office.

"Shall we show her?" Johanna beamed at Finnick as she clapped her hands together excitedly, a large smile spread across her cherry lips.

Finnick looked at his Annie, a smile on his lips as his heart was swelling with love. He knew, looking at his wife's expression that she had jumped to conclusions earlier but he wasn't going to hold it against her. Finnick was only going to have to continue to convince her that he wanted her, and only her. He was certain of the children's dip in self-confidence, but he felt she was more beautiful than ever.

"Are the plans finished?" Finnick asked, turning away from his blushing wife who had been watching him stare at her.

Johanna went over to the filing cabinet at the back of Finnick's office, opening the drawer she looked through some of the papers. "Everything's done, there are just some personal details here and there you need to add but that can be done at any time."

She placed the file on the desk before Finnick opened it. Annie stood watching them, curious as to what they had been working on together.

Finnick opened a large sheet of paper across his desk allowing Annie to have a look at the drawings.

"A house?" She questioned as she looked at the plans, reading where the living room and kitchen were in the drawing.

"Our house," Finnic stated casually as Annie looked up at him with wide eyes.

"I'm building us a house, my Anniw." He beamed down at her as Johanna smirked at the pair.

"Really?" Annie babbled, nearly choking as she stared at the drawings beneath her in awe.

Finnick walked around his desk, stopping in front of her as he softly pressed his hand against her cheek, "You can change whatever you like, construction hasn't started yet."

She leaned into his touch, smiling brightly up at him as butterflies swarmed around her stomach.

"I love it," she confessed, she hadn't had a chance to see the drawings for upstairs but she knew Finnick would have everything under control.

"Good," he smiled before pecking a kiss to her lips.

"Johanna has been doing the drawings for me since I've been too busy with other work," he said to Annie, looking around Finnick to Johanna, feeling worse than ever about her previous thinking.

"Thank you," she stated softly as Johanna nodded in return.

"It's no problem. Both of you deserved it. " Johanna replied, "Now, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone."

Johanna quickly hurried out the room before either of them could say anything, not that they were going to.

"You sure you're ok with this?" Finnick asked softly, "If you don't want to move it's completely fine."

Annie reached up, wrapping her hands around his neck. "I absolutely love it."

Finnick smiled down at her, a question burning in his mind despite earlier decisions to let the subject go.

"So, why did you look like I had shot you when you met Johanna?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow as Annie's cheek burned with embarrassment.

"It's nothing," she muttered, trying to dismiss the question.

"It's not nothing, love. Tell me what's the matter. I don't like it when you nearly burst into tears in front of me."

Annie took a deep breath before looking up at her husband, worried that he would be offended if she told him that her trust in him had slipped a little when she met Johanna.

“Cashmere said that you were having an affair with a woman named Johanna. I was just shocked when I saw her," she rambled out as Finnick pulled her into a hug.

He pressed a kiss to her head, "That Cashmere has always been a troublemaker."

A giggle slipped past Annie's lips as she looked up at her husband, her heart pounding in her chest. "I didn't believe her. I tried to put it to the back of my mind but seeing her... It just made me feel less pretty."

Finnick sighed, grasping a hold of her he lifted her onto his table before standing between her legs.

"You, my beautiful goddess, are the only woman I will ever have eyes for," he declared as he stroked her red cheek.

"You don't see how beautiful you are, how lucky I am to have you as the mother of my children and my amazing wife."

"I love you," Annie whispered softly as tears burned in her eyes.

He pressed his lips gently against hers, "I love you too, and I'll show you how much."

Annie giggled as his hand trailed to her thigh.

One week later

Finnick was playing with the kids, playing with their toys when Annie walked into the living room, carrying something behind her back. She was coming in hesitantly.

"Lucas, could you take the your little sister to your room?" She smiled at her 4-year-old who quickly grabbed his little baby sister in his arms.

"Yes, mommy." He mumbled before quickly leaving the room.

"Guess what?" She smiled widely once the room was empty.

"What happened?" Finnick asked, getting up and walking towards his wife.

She wore booty shorts and a tight top that showed off her round butt and beautiful breasts, giving Finnick a hard time holding back from taking her there and there.

Annie pulled out the item she was holding behind her back, revealing a pregnancy test.

"I'm pregnant!" She yelped, squealing with glee.

Finnick glanced at the pregnancy test and then back to his wife, briefly recalling what she had just told him. The test clearly showed a positive outcome. She would have another child.

"I love you so much!" He said, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. He looked into her eyes and their lips met as she kissed him lovingly.

"I'm so glad," he grinned, putting his hand on her womb. Finnick rubbed it gently. The thought of her swollen breasts and a small bump of the baby created a stir in his loins. His dick immediately started to harden.

"You're going to be so sexy when you're pregnant again."

Annie blushed, looking away. "Thank you, I hope you still love me after baby number three."

"Are you kidding me? I can't wait to see you carrying our child again. I will love you even after a dozen," Finnick said, reassuring her.

Finnick squeezed her ass through the thin material of her shorts and put a little pressure on her cunt, making her moan. He began to unbuckle his pants as she put her little hand over his.

"The children." She smiled at his desperation as he sighed.

"As soon as they are asleep you better run," he teased before leaving the room to find their two troublemakers.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a story. I became a fan of their love story recently. I hope that the author would make them a book. Please comment and kudos.


End file.
